


Gone with the Wind

by aLady



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Old sick Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady





	

輕風徐徐從外頭吹進房間，帶動著簾幕的飄飛。

 

Diana坐在床邊，輕輕撫著Steve的臉。男人正睡著，Diana的纖纖細指輕輕滑過Steve額頭上的皺摺。

 

她輕輕嘆息。

 

離開天堂島前她純淨得像張白紙，如今她依舊是白紙，只是添上了陳舊的色彩——即便外表看不出來。

 

她還是年輕貌美，風華正盛；而Steve，已是風中殘燭。

 

這是一開始便已注定好的，她早就知道。

 

她思緒回到初遇時，她看他沐浴的場景。Steve遮起自己的重要部位可是他的尷尬難以遮掩，可愛非常。

 

他們一起冒險，經歷過許多許多……但終有一別，她只想好好珍惜這最後的片刻。

 

「嘿！天使。」

 

Steve撫上Diana的臉頰。

 

「心裡難過嗎？」他問。

 

Diana將Steve的手拉到自己手間，撫摸他的掌心，「只是想起以前的事情。」

 

Steve微笑，「以前的事情啊……」他像是想到什麼，藍色的眼睛笑得彎彎的。

 

「Steve，我只是覺得自己不再像以前那樣，保有初心。」

 

Steve再次將手移到Diana的臉頰上，「嘿！哪兒的話，妳還是像以前一樣哪！」

 

「妳是我的天使，always。」

 

Diana覺得，雖然Steve已經年華老去，可是他最近比以前更像孩子了。

 

也許，他才是最純淨的白紙。

 

「嘿！天使。」他輕喚。

 

「嗯？」她柔聲回應。

 

「謝謝妳來到我的身邊。」他笑著說。

 

Diana微笑。

 

「謝謝你，讓我愛上你。」

 

「謝謝妳，讓我有了一段不平凡的人生。」

 

「謝謝你，讓我的人生不淡然。」

 

「謝謝妳，帶給我這麼多的衝擊與喜悅。」他溫柔地笑著，手緊緊握住Diana的手。

 

「我愛妳。」

 

「我也愛你，Steve。」她在Steve的唇上落下一吻。

 

柔軟的唇瓣，與年輕時毫無二致。

 

良久，當她再次起身時，一滴眼淚落在了Steve已然闔上的雙眼。

 

「再見，Steve。」她雙眉緊蹙，「再見了，吾愛。」

 

「我也愛你，always。」

 

窗外的春風仍然徐徐地吹進房裡，簾幕飄動，而床上的人已經停止了胸前的起伏。

 

往事如風，一陣陣吹進Diana的心中。

 

**FIN**


End file.
